


Walk in Twilight

by ehyehlin



Series: Walk in Twilight [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehyehlin/pseuds/ehyehlin
Summary: 來自噗浪太太的腦洞。AU背景私設：尼爾是個職業舞者，The Protagonist是企業新貴，兩人交往同居中。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Walk in Twilight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967650
Kudos: 17





	Walk in Twilight

藝術節巡演的最後一站到了維羅納，這個以一個唯美愛情故事而有名的城市，正逢最美的初秋，可惜景色再美也給不了已經在外奔波兩個月都沒有休息的舞者們任何安慰，更多人心心念念著的是歸鄉。

但也不是沒有例外。

尼爾從在上一座城市演出之前就開始煩舞團裡的行政人員，尤其是負責處理簽証與機票的那一位，每天不厭其煩地反覆詢問關於自己演出結束後的行程規劃。

巡迴演出後正好接著休假，有許多團員都會因此藉機渡假或順道旅行，而他也是屬於巡演結束後要脫隊行動的其中一人，只不過因為太貪心而太晚確認行程，一時買不到機票，於是他只好寫信去磨行政，把自己的買票行動交托在她身上。

而對方在昨天終於幫他將行程上所需的機票車票完成預訂，並把所有資料都寄給他了。

_**『你欠我一個包！』** _

信件標題用全大寫這樣寫著，但尼爾才不在乎呢，他將自己好不容易定案的行程傳給男友，並貼附一張得意洋洋的表情圖案，原以為因為時差的關係對方可能要隔天才會看到自己的訊息，卻沒想到一下子就收到回覆。

尼爾伸手從枕頭上撈走平板，快速點開視訊app，對方很快就接受通訊邀請，一陣輕微晃動後，已經兩個月沒見到本人的男友出現在鏡頭前，穿著睡衣坐在床邊的樣子。

「嘿！這個時間我以為你已經睡了。」

男友的作息堪比按表操課那般自律，所以只要舞團在不同時區的地方工作時，尼爾就會將手機時鐘標注當地與紐約的時差換算，才方便抓時間說話。偶爾錯過一次，就有可能好幾天內只能留言互通訊息了，這對尼爾來說不可接受。

「正準備要去。」男人拍了拍身下的床鋪，「你那裡是早上了吧，不用排練？」

「還沒到集合時間。」尼爾瞥了眼手錶，對再過三分鐘就要到集合時間這點視而不見，「你收到我的信了嗎？行程沒問題吧？」

男人將自己一眼看穿男友睜眼說謊的事實吞了回去，他知道這時候揭穿他也沒有意義，如果其他團員發現尼爾沒出現的話會自動找過來的。

「我看過信了，沒問題的。」

「你說我要不要把行程副件寄給艾佛斯，避免他又找不到你？」想到上次約會途中的多達二十通的未接來電，尼爾不滿地扁嘴。

「我已經寄給他了，他知道該怎麼做的。」男人笑說。

他慶幸自己對尼爾還是足夠了解，在第一時間收到信件的同時也轉寄給自己的下屬，並附註上所有聯絡方式和下榻的旅館資訊。男人沒有忘記上次聽從尼爾的秘密約會計劃的下場，就是在約會結束後得到連續一週的開會地獄──因為艾佛斯拒絕代替他出席任何一場──以及使用大筆獎金打消他們遞出辭職信的意圖。

那陣子尼爾和艾佛斯的關係特別差，而他被夾在兩人中間也沒有比較好過，所以男人這次寧願多花點時間準備，也不願意再做一次相同的事後補救了。

「最好是……」尼爾小聲嘟囔，但轉頭又將這件拋下，說話時間有限，沒空浪費在抱怨別人上。

兩人討論起這次旅行的幾個預定，尼爾興致勃勃地說著當地人分享給他的故事，還說到有什麼地方是外來觀光客不會去的景點，或是在地人強力推薦的美食。

男人專心看著尼爾用他獨有的、飛舞的手勢熱情地介紹，直到聽到螢幕那端傳來索命般的敲門聲，還配上連聲催促，低頭一瞄時間，七點四十分，看來他們還多等了尼爾十分鐘，而不是提前來抓他。

「他們在等你，」男人溫聲提醒，「而我們兩天後就能見面了。」

「我今天也會收到驚喜嗎？」尼爾認真問，打算要得到答案才要離開。

「別說得這麼戲劇化，但……」男人聞言笑了一笑：「是的，你會有的。」

尼爾總是把男人未能來到演出現場而請人轉交的花束稱之為驚喜，即使從他進升為首席後總少不了有粉絲在演出時送來各種禮物，但都比不上男人送來的花束，這是絕對的偏心，因為他更愛的是送禮的人。

得到肯定的答案，尼爾在平板上留下一個響亮的親吻，才對男人揮揮手掛斷通訊。

兩天後就能見到男友這件事讓尼爾的腳步更輕快了許多，甚至讓他無法對來催他集合的團員發脾氣，反正接下來還有很多事要忙，這消息也有助於他專心。

舞者們前天抵達這座城市，兩天的時間就足夠他們習慣陌生的場地，但負責前置作業的各個工作人員則需要更多時間，他們多半都在上週就到了。要在一個歷史遺跡上架設舞台與各種設備沒有那麼簡單，這裡並不是他們熟悉的場所，也沒有演藝廳那樣的現代科技，一切都要憑空建造，但又不能對建築本身造成損傷。

但努力是有回報的，但舞者們就定位排練時，所有的小問題已經被解決。昨天已經完成了燈光與音響的測試，也完成了走位和首次排練，今天早上的預定是著裝綵排，如果一切順利，相信正式演出就能平順完成。

中午簡單用完一些點心後，所有演出人員開始梳化著裝，然後依照慣例集合進行團體暖身。

今日的演出分成上下兩段安排兩首了舞碼，第一首由尼爾的獨舞作為開場白，不管是新的舞碼或是這段對他來說已經是熟悉到不能再更熟的獨舞，尼爾仍維持自己的習慣，戴著耳機在後台的角落做準備直到場控來提醒他。

天氣很好，有一點風也不燥熱，隨著夜晚時分的接近，落日懸在地平線上與逐漸加深的夜色交織渲染成漸層的暮色，而場內照明隨著演出時間已到而漸漸熄燈，更襯出天色的瑰麗。

坐在特別安排過的位置上，男人的角度可以很好地看見這場舞碼的序幕。

大提琴拉出第一句樂句時，兩束微弱的燈光同時沿著舞台地面從對角一路延伸至中心，刻意壓低了角度，僅僅照亮舞者的雙腳，而上身則半隱在略顯朦朧的夜色中，只讓觀眾看見他的雙腳是如何地在音樂中踏步移動。

男人看過這段獨舞很多很多次，不止在舞台上的，還有私密如只有他與獨舞者在一起的時刻，男人甚至敢說自己和舞者一樣熟悉這些舞步。但沒有哪一次演出的效果比今天更好，也許是這個特別的劇場帶出了不同氣氛的烘托，將原以為已經熟悉的畫面用另一種意境傳達。

男人不禁想到，這樣的開場是否也是編舞者事前所設計好的？

當夜色完全籠罩整座劇場時，所有的舞台燈光由後至前一盞盞依序亮起。樂曲中段加入其他樂器，開始進入漸強的快板，舞步隨著節拍漸快而加入了大幅度的流動步伐、跳躍與旋轉，寬大的黑色舞褲則隨之飛動如同舞者的殘影。

尼爾曾公開說過這段編舞其實沒有什麼特別涵意，刻意疊加速度的旋轉不過是一種炫技。

『可不是只有黑天鵝的fouetté才是炫技。』

但男人有不同看法。

也許旋轉本身不是炫技，但一個舞者能在演出中完美呈現這樣的旋轉就是炫技。尼爾的確是其中佼佼者，他當年的盛名風頭也不單是粉絲舞評吹捧而來的，才能一次又一次地在台上恣意妄為。

他能給予的，也只有跟其他觀眾一樣，用熱烈不斷的掌聲來表示自己的驚嘆而已。

***

演出相當順利地結束了，謝幕時觀眾慷慨地給予了歡呼和掌聲直到全員敬禮下台，就連後台的工作人員也應和著，感動這一整季的表演能夠走到終場。

後台一如往常般擠滿了人，大家仍討論著演出與交換這兩個月以來的心得，但尼爾擠過走道只想趕快離開，不著痕跡地閃躲開各種想塞進自己懷中的禮物，他還期待著一回到休息室就能等到自己的驚喜。

尼爾花了一些時間才回到休息室門前，卻發現門被鎖住，心裡正覺得困惑時，有人從後方拍了拍他的肩膀。

「不論在哪裡，你總是能找到屬於你的光。」

尼爾忍不住揚起大大的笑容，轉身面對來人。

「我以為那是我最不重要的才能。」

「驚喜？」男人遞出手中的花束說道。

「遠不止如此。」

線索一閃而過即被尼爾抓住，原來這就是為什麼他在通話時對於男人馬上同意對話的違合感，因為他確實不是晚睡，他甚至可能就在離自己不遠的地方，等待這個戲劇性的現身。

說不出是驚喜還是感動的成份更多，尼爾向前一步接過花束，一手環抱住男人的腰後仰，兩人緊緊相貼著，並側臉相覆分享一個深深的吻。

四周頓時歡聲雷動，圍觀的群眾鼓譟著，有使勁吹響口哨打趣的，也有大聲戲謔要他們找個房間解決的。尼爾完全不在意被當作焦點，專心一致在自己的親吻對象身上，直到兩人氣喘吁吁地分開，他仍是抱著花束止不住地傻笑。

那笑容看得男人心底一軟，「好了，你不是還要收拾東西嗎？」

男人掏出臨時借來的鑰匙將休息室的門打開，卻被尼爾一把拉了進去抵在門上，比方才更激烈的吻再次壓了過來，這次甚至用上牙齒磨咬著唇瓣，環抱住他的雙臂勒得他肋間隱隱作痛。

「尼爾……」男人在呼吸交錯間低喚，唾液濡濕了嗓音，低啞地宛如嘆息，這讓尼爾暫停了啃咬。

「你晚上住哪？」尼爾定定地看著男人的眼睛，努力平復衝動。

「我還期望你能收留我。」

「這有什麼問題！」尼爾親了親男人的嘴角，「其餘的晚上走著瞧。」

放開男人後，尼爾飛快起收拾起自己的物品，但他向來隨意至極，只是一股腦地將各個瓶瓶罐罐掃進背包內，換下舞衣，隨手拿了條毛巾擦去一身的汗水套上衣服後背起自己的大背包，小心翼翼捧著花束，牽起男人離開休息室。

走道上的人潮已經散去，只剩下工作人員在做收尾的工作，團員們都先集合在劇場的門口，清點人數後才一起上車回到旅館，至於男人的現身他們已經習慣，以往的演出也偶爾會看見他現身，心裡有數的人都不會多問，不少人熟悉地打了招呼。

明天對尼爾來說已是休假的第一天，所以抵達旅館時他沒有加入其他人的短暫會議──通常是宣布隔日的集合時間和退房事宜，但他們不需要──明眼人都看得出來尼爾的情緒高昂，就不知道是身邊的男人還是完成演出造成的。

男人被尼爾拉回房時覺得這場景不過是剛才在休息室的翻版，他這次反應較快，在尼爾隨手扔開背包時率先抓住他的手。

「先洗澡，你剛剛沒卸妝，都沾到衣服上了，」男人不理會耳邊的哀嚎，「演出雖然結束了，但你不好好收拾就什麼也沒有，快去。」

尼爾的回應是更大聲的哀嚎，但男人對此早已免疫，只是催促著他進浴室梳洗，而自己則是去幫他收拾行李。他們雖然不會跟舞團一起離開，但明天仍是需要在時間內退房，為了杜絕明早手忙腳亂的情況，他還不如現在就先著手整理。

時間算得剛好，當男人把行李箱闔上時，尼爾從浴室走了出來，穿著浴袍但放任一頭金髮到處滴著水，男人只好抓過床上的一條大毛巾罩住他的頭。

「擦乾，不然你晚上別想上床。」

尼爾知道他越是聽話，可以實現的願望就越多，所以他選擇乖乖照作，而男人趁著空檔進了浴室，等他也出來時，尼爾已經坐著床邊等著他了，頭髮因為被好好吹乾了而膨鬆得四處亂翹。

「我很聽話的。」尼爾挑了挑眉，在男人停在身前伸手摸向他的頭髮時說道。

「我知道你是。」蹲下身，男人的手改摸向他的雙腿，「腳呢，好好放鬆過了嗎？」

「我自認我長得比我的腳好看得多了。」答非所問。

「尼爾，你是一位職業舞者。」

男人曲起指節，輕輕地沿著肌肉位置滑動，揉了揉小腿肚和腳踝，如果能擦上一些乳液會更好，但顯然腳的主人不打算移動自己。

「嗯哼，但我總覺得你比我更愛我的腳。」

男人對這個回應只是笑，但他也知道不適當停手的話只會讓自己更累而已，所以他攤平掌心，從小腿後側打著圈緩緩上移，鑽入浴袍下，滑過結實的大腿，合攏在灼熱的中心。

尼爾雙手撐在身側，喉間滾動難耐地吐出喘息，小腹與大腿隨著深吞而漸漸繃緊，要將自己定在原地而不被引誘隨之舞動很艱難，尤其男人的耐性總是太多。

「嗚！」在幾近痙攣的極限前，尼爾沒忍住悶哼一聲，繳械在男人口中。

男人略嗆了一下才小心地向後退開，但尼爾扣住他的下巴，伸出兩指探進嘴裡，模仿著抽插的樣子輕輕地摩擦著口腔內黏膜和舌葉。

「希望你不會嫌我太急。」抽回手指，尼爾用浴袍一角接住從男人嘴角淌出的唾液與精液，將他從地上拉起，翻身壓進柔軟的床被中。

「永遠不會。」

男人順從力道躺下，向對方敞開四肢，接住另一具同樣溫熱的身軀。尼爾低頭，親吻一路從前額、眼皮、滑落到唇間和下巴，他伸手摸向後方，意外收獲一手的濕意。

「你為我準備好了。」

「我說了要為你準備驚喜，但沒有說只有一個。」

尼爾沉下腰將自己卡進男人腿間，並壓入濕熱的穴徑，他滑得很慢很深，在盡頭小幅度的戳弄，感受著被男人包圍的安全感，裡裡外外都是。

男人蜷起雙腳交叉在尼爾的後腰，任由他用著各種方式搖晃著自己，改變角度的撞擊。快感像潮水一般漫淹過全身，體內被欲望焚燒，汗水夾在兩人之間流動。

他們還未有過共舞的機會。

在高潮的瞬間，男人這樣想著。

但這比共舞更好。

***

考慮到明天開始為期一週的公路旅行，他們只有好好做了一次，略微清理就相擁上床。也許是為了擠出兩天的時間來準備今天的驚喜，壓縮的工作時程讓疲憊在計劃完成後一擁而上，男人很快就陷入熟睡。

尼爾側躺著看男友端正的睡姿，悄悄地拉過對方的一隻手，男人反射性地動了一下但沒醒，尼爾不敢再多動，他不打算中斷對方的睡眠。

兩隻手，十指交叉相握。

這不是比賽，但交流本就是有來有往，男人每一次的給予，都讓他想要包裝成十倍大再送還回去。

在進入夢境之前，尼爾有了更好的選項。

他看著他們扣起的指節，咬了一下，才心滿意足地將對方的手收進懷中。

假期的第一站是米蘭，他相信他能在米蘭找到他想要的。

這次絕對不只有驚喜。

會比驚喜還好上十倍不止。

**－END－**

**Author's Note:**

> 關於設定：
> 
> 1.文中的劇場設定在北義維羅納的羅馬競技場(Verona Arena)，雖然是很古老的劇場了但目前仍在使用中，每年夏季會有歌劇在此表演。雖然不確定這種場地有沒有辦法進行舞蹈演出，但就假裝它可以吧XD  
> 2.維羅納城市裡有名的愛情故事是指羅密歐與茱莉葉。  
> 3.尼爾的獨舞所用的音樂是Edward Elgar的E小調大提琴協奏曲(Cello Concerto in E minor Op.85)，主要是用第一和第二樂章。原本想要的是大提琴為主要樂器的音樂，有不少選擇但這首很適合作為開場。(也考慮過巴哈的無伴奏大提琴組曲，但它太有名而且雲門也用過了，所以沒選它XD)  
> 4.黑天鵝的fouetté是指芭蕾舞劇天鵝湖中黑天鵝有名的鞭轉，這個旋轉要跳32圈，它確實是一種炫技的呈現。


End file.
